


Ouran High School Host Club One-Shots!

by meganlpie



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fanfiction, Gen, M/M, Reader-Insert, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2019-09-16 12:13:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 16,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16953798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meganlpie/pseuds/meganlpie
Summary: My collection of one-shots for our favorite hosts.Also posted on Tumblr(meganlpie) and Wattpad(MegLPie)





	1. New Host (Host Club/male reader)

Sometimes being an internet sensation was overwhelming. That was the case for you when you entered Ouran Academy. Everyone already knew who you were. Your videos apparently were known world-wide and Japan was no exception. You expect a few people to know who you were, but not the entire student body! You didn't mind the fans. They were the reason you had become as successful as you were. You did mind not having any space or time away from them. Then, your saviors showed up.

                The Host Club. They were just as well known around Ouran Academy as you were and they unexpectedly offered you a chance. A chance to break away a bit. "You want me to become what now?" you asked as you straightened your tie and brushed off your blue blazer. "Become a Host! We all agree that you would be a perfect new addition to our little group!" Tamaki announced with a grand gesture.

                The other hosts all nodded in agreement, but you frowned. "I need to think about it." You turned and left the room. The hosts all turned to Kyoya, who stood writing in his little book with a smirk on his face. "He'll be back. Y/L/N needs a way to steady his flow of fans. What better way than to be a host and have appointments with his fans?" Kyoya shut his book and smiled at them. They all shrugged, knowing that Kyoya was usually right and this time was no exception.

                A few days later, you burst into Music Room #3, trying to get away from the mob of people chasing you down that day. "Hey, it's Y/N! Have you come to accept our offer?" Tamaki asked. You stood up and sighed. They did have a point. At least as a host, you would be able to see those that wanted to see you at a set time and they could leave you alone the rest of the time so you could study or make more videos.

                "You know what? Yeah. I think I will," you said, still somewhat uncertain. What could it hurt. The boys cheered except for Mori and Kyoya. They simply gave you small smiles. "Now, we need to work out what your type is." You shrugged nonchalantly. "Wait until you see me at work, then you can decide." The hosts decided that you would start the next day and you breathed a sigh of relief. You hoped you could live up to their expectations as well as give your fans they attention they deserved.

                The next day, you were in the Music Room with the rest of the hosts before school. When  they opened the doors, you put a smile on your face. Tamaki opened his arms wide and called, "Welcome! Before you make your way to your designated hosts, I would like to take a moment to introduce our new host! Y/F/N!" The cheers that met your ears were deafening. Your smile grew as you realized that this was going to be one heck of an adventure.


	2. How Do I Say It? (Host Club/bisexual!reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The reader has a hard time coming out as bisexual to their two best friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mentions of coming out so some angst.

You walked into the Host Club with a heavy heart again. You'd been the same way for months. Over the course of the school year, you'd been shrinking further and further into your shell.  However, you hid it behind a mask of false smiles and happiness. You hid it well. Or so you thought.

                Two hosts had noticed. Kyoya and Tamaki, your two best friends. When you walked in that day with your shoulders slumped and you gaze downcast, the two exchanged a glance. They could see just how down in the dumps you were, but it was Kyoya who approached you first as always.

                "Y/N? What seems to be the problem?" You shook your head, refusing to answer. You weren't sure how. "No problem at all, Kyoya. I think I'll request Mori today." Kyoya pushed his glasses up as he frowned. He wasn't used to being told no. Especially not by you. You told both him and Tamaki everything. And you never requested Mori. You always sat with either Tamaki or Kyoya. Even through his confusion, Kyoya knew that Host Club duties came first so he left to inform Mori.

                You sighed in relief. You'd requested Mori because the silent host wouldn't ask questions and Honey would be too busy stuffing his adorable face with cake to notice your change in attitude. You knew the peace wouldn't last long though. You'd been keeping your secret for far too long and the longer you kept it inside, the more quiet you grew. The more withdrawn.

                Unfortunately, you didn't know how to tell anyone what was on your mind. What if they saw you differently? What if they didn't want to be your friends anymore? What if you were alienated now? All those questions and more bounced around your head as you waited. You were driving yourself crazy. You barely even noticed when Mori came over and sat next to you.

                Mori slid a cup of tea in front of you with a soft smile. "Thanks, Mori." You drank your tea in silence until someone's shadow on the table caught your attention. "Princess?" You glanced up at Tamaki. Sighing once again, this time in defeat, you thanked Mori once more and stood. You knew you had to at least try to talk to Tamaki. If you didn't, he'd just pout and give you puppy dog eyes until you gave in. When the King of the Host Club wanted something, he usually got it.

                You followed Tamaki into the adjoining room and you heard Kyoya's sure footsteps behind you. Tamaki immediately took his seat at the piano while you sat on the couch nearby with Kyoya next to you. "Y/N," Tamaki started softly, surprising you. Tamaki was very much a drama queen(king) and it wasn't like him to be so quiet. "Talk to us. It's obvious something is bothering you."

                You glanced between him and Kyoya. Kyoya wore his usual stoic expression, but you could tell he was worried as well. In truth, it surprised you that he didn't know already. He knew everything it seemed. You continued to look between the two boys, unsure of how to say it. Taking a deep breath, you decided to just come out with it. They were your best friends after all.

                "I-I have been keeping a secret from you. From everyone really." The two didn't reply. They were waiting for you to continue. You closed your eyes and just let it out, "I just wasn't sure how to tell you. I didn't think you'd want to be my friends anymore. I'm bisexual." You exhaled loudly and waited. Silence.

                You opened your eyes to find your two friends looking at you with confused smiles on their faces. "Is that all? Why would we stop being your friends because of that? So you like girls too. Another thing we have in common." You couldn't fight a laugh as Tamaki came over, sat down and threw an arm around your shoulders. Kyoya took a moment to write something down in his book. "Thank you for confirming my suspicions, Y/N." You glared playfully at him.

                "You knew?!" Tamaki cried, dramatically jumping up and pointing accusingly at Kyoya. Kyoya merely smirked and shrugged slightly. "I had my suspicions. Clearly, I pay closer attention to detail. Have you not noticed how much time Y/N spends getting closer to our clients rather than the hosts?" Tamaki raised a hand to his chin and thought for a moment. "Maybe you're right, Kyoya." Then he snapped and cried, "I've got an idea!"

                Before he could even say it, you interrupted, "I'm not becoming a host, Tamaki." The blond immediately went to a corner to sulk. "Tamaki is right though. You didn't have to be afraid to tell us. No one in the Host Club is going to think differently of you nor will they treat you differently." You gave Kyoya a smile and leaned over to kiss his cheek.

                 "Thanks, Kyoya," you whispered and then turned to Tamaki, "And thank you, Tamaki." In an instant, Tamaki was on his feet and back at the couch. He kissed your hand and grinned. "Now, I just have to tell everyone else." Tamaki helped you up. "We'll be right there with you. Right, Kyoya?" Kyoya nodded. You beamed and the three of you returned to Music Room #3. Your heart felt lighter than it had in months.


	3. Halloween (Host Club)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Host Club tries to push the reader and Kyoya together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fluff

You smiled as you hung up the last of the decorations. The Host Club was hosting a Halloween party that night and you were so excited. You already had your costume picked out and you were dying to show it off, particularly to a certain host. Kyoya. While you were really close with all the hosts in the club, it was Kyoya who had captured the most attention from you.

                "Y/N/N-chan! I can't wait to see your costume! I bet you look so cute in it!" Honey cried as you climbed down off the ladder. "Thanks, Honey. If everything's done being setup, I think I'll go home and change. See you guys later!" you said as you turned to leave the room. "Y/N, could you wait a moment?" You stopped and looked at Kyoya. "Oh, hey, Kyoya. What's up?"

                "I noticed you have not chosen a host for the party tonight. May I ask why?" You shrugged. "I don't know. Guess I couldn't decide," you replied with a wink. "See you around, Kyoya." You skirted by him and made your way out the door. You wondered why Kyoya asked. It wasn't as if he'd shown any interest before.

                Like you said, you went home and got ready for the party. You grinned at your reflection in the mirror. You looked wonderful in your costume and you couldn't wait for everyone to see it. You left your room and headed down to your car. You decided against taking the limo that night. You pulled into the school parking lot and smiled. Students were filing in, all wearing amazing costumes. Part of you grimaced because you knew you were going to have a hard time judging the costume contest.

                You walked in and your eyes scanned the room. You found Honey first. That was easy considering he was riding on Mori's shoulders. You giggled at them. "I was right! You look so cuuuuuuute, Y/N/N-chan!"Honey cooed and you chuckled. "So do you, Honey. Where are the others?" you asked, cheering when it didn't come out _'Where is Kyoya?'_

                "They're around. Actually Kyo-chan was waiting for you over by the buffet table. You have to judge the costumes!" You smiled. "Right. Thanks, Honey." You turned and headed over to the table. Honey glanced down at Mori. "They are clueless, huh?" Mori nodded. "Yeah."

                You found Kyoya exactly where Honey said he would be. However, before you could reach him and talk to him, you felt your arms being grabbed. "That's some costume, Y/N," Hikaru said. "Trying to catch someone's eye?" Kaoru asked. You felt your face heat up. "Don't be silly. Are you going to let me go?" They beamed. "Not until you dance with us!" they said in unison, pulling you toward the dance floor.

                You danced with them for several minutes. You laughed at their antics, like you always did. You were having so much fun, you'd forgotten about meeting Kyoya. That is until you heard him clear his throat behind the three of you. You looked at him with a smile. "As much as I'm delighted that you are enjoying yourself, we have a job to do Y/N."

                You giggled sheepishly. "Oops. Sorry, Kyoya. I guess I like dancing a little too much." Kyoya titled his head and gave you a calculated smile. "That's quite alright. If you'd still like to dance, I believe we can do both." Your brows furrowed in confusion. Kyoya took your hand in his and he swept you onto the floor.

                To say you were surprised was an understatement. It was completely unexpected, especially from the Shadow King. You were in such a state of shock, you didn't realize you were staring at him. "It is rather difficult to judge costumes if you're not looking, Y/N," Kyoya stated plainly, causing your cheeks to heat up again. Your eyes left his face and you glanced around the room.

                You weren't doing a very good job. You were too engrossed in the feeling of being so close to Kyoya. You cleared your throat and pushed away from him slightly. "I think I'm done dancing now. Thank you, Kyoya. I think I'll go look around that half of the room for a minute. See if there are any contenders." You hurried away from him. You had been way too close to telling him how you felt. "What's wrong, Y/N?" Tamaki asked when he saw you coming. You smiled and shook your head. "Nothing at all. I love your costume, Tamaki!"

                Tamaki preened at that, just like you knew he would. "Do you really? It's a Hitachiin original. In fact, all the Host's costumes are. I have to say, it does flatter me." You laughed. You were just happy you'd taken his mind off you for a few moments. You didn't notice Kyoya across the room, seething with jealousy.

                It went on like that throughout the night. In a swirl of costumes and decorations, you danced, laughed with the Hosts, and ate all while trying to judge costumes and avoid Kyoya. Finally, you couldn't avoid him anymore. You had to come to a consensus about the costumes. "There you are, Y/N." You grinned at him. "Here I am. Shall we discuss?"

                Kyoya opened his mouth to agree, but was cut off by Tamaki. "Ladies and gentlemen, we are pleased to announce the winner of the costume contest!" You and Kyoya exchanged a confused glance. You hadn't made a decision yet. "It appears as though there is a tie! The two winners will get to share in a special dance as well as sharing the prize. Our winners are Kyoya Ootori and Y/F/N!" A spotlight shone on you two.

                 Your mouth dropped open. What? You looked at Kyoya and saw his fists clenched at his sides. "That idiot," he muttered. You forced another smile. "It's okay, Kyoya. If you don't want to dance, you don't have to." You moved to step away, but Kyoya stopped you. "I would never deny the clients the opportunity to see the winners in action." You rolled your eyes but let Kyoya pull you into another dance.

                You glanced at the others. They were all winking and giving you a thumbs up. They had so planned it. "I think our friends are trying to play matchmaker, Kyoya," you whispered, turning back to him. "That appears to be the case. And I will deal with it tomorrow. For now, let's just enjoy the rest of our Halloween."


	4. How Did That Happen? pt. 1&2 (Kyoya Ootori)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kyoya and the reader have a special arrangement. A friends-with-benefits kind of thing. It works for them until the day Kyoya realizes it isn't enough anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Implied sexy times. A little angst, a little fluff.

The sunlight streaming through the bedroom window woke Kyoya Ootori. He rubbed the sleep from his eyes and looked over to find your sleeping form still next to him. Kyoya smiled to himself as he looked you over. The two of you had a unique...arrangement. You weren't in a relationship. You basically used one another for relief when life got too stressful and that's how you both liked it. It had been that way for a couple of years. This morning felt different, however. At least to Kyoya.

                As he watched your chest rise and fall with breath, something struck him. _"When did that happen?"_   He didn't have any more time to think on it. Your cell phone rang jolting you from slumber. You reached over and managed to croak out, "Hello?" Kyoya watched in amusement. You probably didn't realize that he was still in your bed. Normally after your nights together at your place, Kyoya would be gone before you woke. The same was true when you stayed at his place.

                You hung up the phone and groaned. "Good morning, Y/N." You jumped, proving Kyoya's suspicions correct. "Kyoya! You're still here," you said trying to get your heart rate back down. He gave a small chuckle at your reaction. "I've given myself some time off so there was no need for me to leave early. Not mention, I am not a morning person." It was your turn to laugh as you moved to get out of bed. Kyoya pushed his glasses up on his nose and rested his chin in his hand for a moment as he watched you move about the room.

                "Kyoya, you can let yourself out, can't you? Unlike you, I have to work today," you said as you pulled your (h/c) hair off your neck. Kyoya gave a curt nod. You grabbed your work bag and turned to back to him. This is why you both always made sure to leave before the other woke up. You wanted to avoid the awkwardness. "So, um...I'll see you. You know, next time." You could feel the heat hit your cheeks as you looked in his grey eyes. Kyoya gave another short nod and you left your apartment.

                Kyoya sat there for a few moments, thinking. " _Why am I feeling this way? We came to this arrangement so I wouldn't feel like this."_ When he watched you this morning, he realized that he didn't want to scurry out of the apartment. He realized just how much he needed you in his life, and not just in the way you had been there. He wanted you in every aspect of his life. He wanted you there when he woke up every morning and he wanted you in his arms every night. He wanted to take you out to nice dinners and shows. He didn't want to just eat dinner and jump into bed.

                Kyoya Ootori was never one to admit any kind of weakness, but he knew now that he had one. You. Without realizing it, the Shadow King had fallen in love with you. He wondered how it had happened. One night, everything was the same as it had been and the next day, his entire outlook on the arrangement changed. He made up his mind and the first thing he did was call the florist. He was going to tell you how he felt. He needed you and he hoped that you needed him as well.

 

**Be Mine**

                Kyoya looked at his watch as he put the finishing touches on dinner. He knew that you'd be back home soon and if he was honest with himself, he'd admit he was nervous. He was about to change the entire arrangement he had with you. He straightened his tie as he heard the door unlock. "What in the world?" he heard you say from the entry way. Clearly you had noticed the flowers scattered in vases throughout the apartment.

                You finally made your way to the kitchen and found Kyoya standing there. "Kyoya, what is this? This is unlike you." Kyoya smiled and pulled out your chair. Once he sat down opposite you, the two of you ate in silence. You were confused by his behavior. This definitely wasn't like him. Kyoya Ootori did not buy you flowers and he certainly didn't cook you dinner often. He only did that when the two of you had a scheduled "date" at his home.

                After dinner, you wiped your mouth and stared at the raven- haired man. "Are you going to answer my question now, Mr. Ootori? Or must I continue to sit here in suspense?" Kyoya smirked and answered, "I should think it was obvious, Y/N." You stood and walked over to his side of the table. "Not to me it isn't. Now explain." Kyoya looked up at you. His onyx eyes met your (e/c) ones and he suddenly felt nervous again.

                He cleared his throat, "Y/N, I realized something this morning and to be honest, it took me by surprise." You cocked an eyebrow, making the anxiousness multiply again. Kyoya did not like being out of control and he felt that way with you standing over him. "And what was that?" you asked coyly, thinking that this conversation was going the same direction it always went. To the bedroom. "I realized that I have fallen in love with you."

                Your eyes went wide and you struggled to find words. "You what?" _Smooth Y/N._ "I love you, Y/N." You shook your head. "No," you whispered as you backed away. Kyoya's brows furrowed. "What do you mean?" You began breathing heavily. "I mean 'no', Kyoya. You can't. I cannot do this." You felt the tears forming. "And why is that?" Thoughts raced through your mind. Thoughts of how you grew up in the foster system, of how you only had few friends and of how every man you'd loved had never truly loved you back.

                It was the reason you enjoyed the arrangement you had with Kyoya. There were no strings attached. It was impossible to get your heart broken. "I can't, Kyoya. I can't go through it all again," you sobbed out. The tears where flowing freely as you continued, "If I admit that I've fallen for you, I open my heart up to be broken again and I just cannot do that." Kyoya stood and closed the space between you. He smirked down at you and you realized what you had revealed.

                "Say it, Y/N." Kyoya lifted your chin up to look in your eyes and he repeated, "Say it, Y/N. Please?" You blinked the tears away. You saw something in Kyoya's eyes that you'd never seen before. Compassion, worry and above all, love. "I-I love you, Kyoya," you whispered. Kyoya smiled. Not his calculated, practiced smile but a genuine grin. "I love you too, Y/N," he said before bringing his lips to yours.

                This kiss was different than all the other ones you shared with Kyoya. It was gentle and sweet and full of love, not lust. When you pulled away for air, you breathed, "By the way, you should know that I'm allergic to those flowers." Kyoya laughed. "I will remember that," he replied before pulling you in for another kiss. The second of many more to come.


	5. Cautiously Optimistic (Kyoya Ootori)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The reader attends Lobelia Academy, but tries to befriend Kyoya. He wants to know what her ulterior motive is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little bit of angst and some fluff. Kyoya being himself.

If anyone at Lobelia knew what you were doing, they'd shun you as a traitor. For whatever reason, they girls at your school hated the students at Ouran Academy, especially those few boys that made up the Ouran Host Club. You, however, were different. You always had been. You loved your school, especially because you didn't have the horrendous uniform the girls of Ouran did. You had plenty of school spirit, sure. But there was one thing about your school you couldn't stand. The Zuka Club.

                You hated the way they always looked down on others. It was as if they thought they were better than everyone else. And, to make matters worse, the entire school practically threw themselves at their feet. It made you sick. So, when the Host Club inadvertently ruined one of the Zuka Club's productions, you couldn't help but silently cheer. Then, when the Host Club was leaving, you smiled as they passed by. The last boy stopped and stared at you for a moment and you instantly recognized him.

                Kyoya Ootori. His father and yours had once been friends, but you hadn't seen Kyoya in years. From that day, you would sneak over to Ouran Academy after school. You changed out of your Lobelia uniform and enter the Host Club.

                Kyoya had recognized you as well, but hadn't said anything until your third trip to the Host Club. "Y/N, what brings you here?" he asked and you smiled. "I suppose a chance to catch up with an old friend. It's been a long time, Kyoya." He smirked. "Yes, it has. You attend Lobelia Academy, don't you?" You nodded. "Unfortunately." Kyoya's brow rose. "Why unfortunately? Do you not like it there?" You gave a little shrug. "It's alright. It's unfortunate because I share half  my classes with the Zuka Club."

                Kyoya held back a shudder at the mention of the notorious club. "I see. Well, then perhaps you would care to join me this afternoon? I have no appointments." You grinned and nodded in agreement. After that, you returned to the Host Club every day to sit and talk with Kyoya. You thought you felt something growing between you, but Kyoya never gave any indication that he felt the same. It kinda hurt, but you weren't one to back down. So, you decided to press it, just to see if there was in fact something there.

                "Hello, Kyoya!" you greeted with a bright smile one afternoon. He hardly glanced up from his little notebook. You sighed at sat down across from him and waited. After a moment, Kyoya put down the notebook and gave you a tight-lipped smile. "Good afternoon, Y/N. Tea?" You nodded, but as he was about to pour, one of the other hosts called him over. "Excuse me for a moment." He got up from his seat and walked across the large room. You sighed and picked up the teapot when something caught your eye. The notebook.

                Biting your lip, you glanced back at Kyoya to find him gone. Your gaze traveled back to the forbidden book. Should you? Kyoya would kill you. Or worse. Still, you couldn't help yourself. Taking another quick peeked to make sure Kyoya wasn't around, you carefully picked up the book and opened it.

_She's back again. Y/N. I can't tell if she truly enjoys my company, or if she's bored and has nothing better to do._

_Y/N came back again today. If I didn't know better, I'd say I was beginning to feel something for her. It's too early to tell what, but there is something between us._

_Y/N and I talked more today. I really want to get closer to her, but I'm cautious. She could be trying to get close to me for my family's money._

                You felt your blood boiling at the last comment. Did he really think so little of you? "Did you find something interesting?" Kyoya's voice came from behind you. You probably would have jumped if you hadn't been so angry. You slammed the book closed and stood. Kyoya's frightening aura was nothing compared to your anger at that moment. You had to fight the urge to slap him. "How dare you," you accused softly, not wanting to draw attention to yourself. As you felt the desire to hit him grow stronger, you pushed passed him and fled from the room.

                Who the heck did he think he was? You knew he had an ego, but that was insane. You spent time with Kyoya because you liked him. You cared about him. Not because you wanted anything to do with his family's money. "Y/N, wait!" You stopped when you heard his voice. "Leave me alone, Kyoya. I know what you really think about me, so why don't you just leave me alone!" You started to walk again, only for him to reach out and gently grab your arm.

                "If that's not what you're after, then what is it you want from me, Y/N?" You whirled around to face him, your eyes filling with hot, angry tears. "I want to be your friend, Kyoya! I thought I wanted to be more than that, but if you think I'm only after you for money, then I'm not sure I even want to be a friend to you anymore!"

                Your hands were shaking with rage. "I'll have you know, Mr. Ootori, that I don't have any need for your money! My family is doing very well on their own! My father has one of the most successful computer software businesses in the country! For a man who supposedly does his homework, you sure did a lousy job when it came to me!"

                Kyoya let go of your arm. "Forgive me for being cautious, Y/N. In my experience, everyone is after something from someone else." You rolled your eyes. "The only thing I want from you is your affection, in whatever form you can give it." Kyoya's shoulders stiffened slightly. He wasn't used to giving affection or receiving it. "And maybe a little optimism!" you continued, making him chuckle slightly. "For you? I believe I can try a little cautious optimism."

                 You smiled at him before wrapped your arms around his waist and hugged him. He stood stock still for a second before wrapping around arm around your waist and cradling your head with his other hand. You could tell he wasn't used to this, so you gave a little reassuring squeeze. Yes, it was a little awkward, but you couldn't help but love the feeling of being in his arms. You bit back a squeal of delight when he pressed a hesitant kiss to your forehead.


	6. I Won't Say I'm in Love (Kyoya Ootori)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The reader tries to hide their feelings for Kyoya. Based on the song "I Won't Say I'm in Love" from Hercules.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> None really.

You sighed dreamily as Kyoya walked away. Then, you shook yourself out of your daze. You shouldn't be thinking about the Shadow King that way. Especially not after what happened with your ex. He'd broken your heart far too many times and when he left you the last time, you swore you'd never open your heart to anyone again. Enter Kyoya Ootori, the Shadow King.

                Kyoya was many things. Cunning, quiet, powerful and, above all else, a gentleman. While most people feared Kyoya, or rather, what one phone call from Kyoya could do for or against them, you didn't. You saw past that to the young man that was simply trying to outshine his older brothers. Still, you weren't about to let him in.

                "Watching Kyoya-Senpai again, are we?" Hikaru's voice made you jump. You shook your head. "Come on, Y/N. It's obvious you like him," Kaoru said, sounding a little bored. "I don't know what you're talking about," you replied, walking away from the twins. You heard the two of them scoff in unison. "Who do you think you're kidding?" one twin asked and the other continued, "We see right through you." Rolling your eyes, you kept on walking.

                "I've learned my lesson," you muttered to yourself, but your thoughts betrayed you. They returned to Kyoya once again. For a moment, you just enjoyed the thoughts bouncing around in your head, but you soon shook them off. "Get a grip, Y/N," you told yourself, "He's not worth it. No man is. He'll only break my heart."

                "You can't deny your feelings for Kyoya, Y/N," Tamaki declared, appearing out of nowhere with Mori and Honey. You groaned loudly. "I don't have feelings for Kyoya, Tamaki." As you spoke, your eyes found Kyoya's form walking across the courtyard again. He saw you and gave you a small smile. You couldn't fight the one that spread across your lips.

                "See Y/N/N-chan?! You're smiling. You really do like him!" Honey cried. You pushed passed the three teens when you saw Kyoya heading over. "You're way off base." By this time, the twins and Haruhi had joined the little group. "Come on. Just admit it. You're in love." You ran your hand over your face. "I am not. Just...get off my case, alright."

                You jumped when you felt a hand on your shoulder. You glanced back to see Kyoya standing there. You felt yourself blushing as his onyx eyes scanned your face. "What is going on here?" his smooth voice asked. "We were just talking-" Kaoru began. "To Y/N here. About admitting to being in love," Hikaru finished. You fought the urge to run away. "I do believe that is Y/N's business." Without another word, Kyoya gave you a small peck on your cheek and walked away.

                The rest of the Host Club was standing and staring at you in shock. It was unlike Kyoya to show any kind of affection. "Are you okay, Y/N?" You nodded silently. "Yeah...you've got it bad." Scoffing, you turned away and rounded the corner. Out of sight of the Host Club, you put your hand to your cheek. You began to grin and it wouldn't go away. As you stood there, you thought something you'd never say out loud, especially to the hosts. _"I'm in love."_


	7. The Elegant Type (Kyoya Ootori)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tamaki drags his sister to the Host Club and hires her as the "first" hostess. Only because he wants Kyoya to admit his feelings for her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some fluff

"Tamaki, I don't want to go," you complained as your older brother took your arm and practically dragged you to Music Room #3. He was the president of the Host Club. At first, he didn't ask you to go, but now, for some reason he was insisting that you join him. He'd been at it for weeks and apparently today he decided you didn't have a choice. "Come along, dear sister! It'll be fun!" You shook your head fondly at his enthusiasm.

                The two of you may have been siblings, but you were very different. Tamaki was more outgoing and dramatic than you were. You were far more quiet until you got to know people. However, you were both very charming in your own way. You didn't even look very much alike, the only similarity being the color of your eyes. Both of you had violet eyes. Most of the time, people didn't realize you were siblings unless you told them or they heard your last name.

                You let Tamaki pull you into the music room, knowing he wasn't going to let you escape again. The two of you burst into the room and Tamaki stopped so suddenly you ran into him. You quickly took a step back and help you head high, ignoring your embarrassment as the other boys in the room stared. "Men, I'd like you to meet my sister, Y/N. She's going to be our first hostess!" You looked at him in shock and confusion. "A what?"

                Tamaki turned to look at you sheepishly. "I knew you wouldn't come if I told you, but we believe having a hostess will help the host club and I just knew you'd be perfect!" Your eyes narrowed and in a warning tone, you said, "Tamaki..." He blanched and scurried over to a nearby corner to sulk. Someone cleared their throat, causing you to turn your attention to the group of boys in front of you. You knew three of them from your class. "Hello Haruhi. Hitachiins," you greeted.

                "Miss Suoh," Kyoya Ootori's voice caught your attention. You'd never met the grey eyed 2nd-year, but everyone knew who the youngest Ootori son was. "Kyoya-Senpai. This was your idea?" Kyoya shook his head. "It was not. This was all your brother. My job in this is to determine your hostess type." He went on to explain all the types of hosts that already existed in the host club. You held your hands in front of you, trying to keep your temper under control. "What if I don't want to be a hostess?"

                Tamaki let out a sigh, causing you to look over at him. He gazed at you with his signature puppy eyed pout and, as always, you melted. "Alright." The entire club cheered, except Haruhi who felt your pain and Kyoya who kept his emotions under wraps. No one noticed his smile when you agreed. Maybe Tamaki's plan would work after all.

                Kyoya had made the mistake of staring at you across the courtyard too long once and Tamaki had noticed. Since then, the blonde had been trying everything to get you to spend more time with Kyoya. So far, everything he'd tried had failed. Then, he got the brilliant idea of adding you to the Host Club dynamic as the first hostess.  You'd have no choice but to spend time with the Shadow King then.

                Kyoya watched as you moved around the room, taking in how you carried yourself both in an effort to determine what type of host you were and because he just enjoyed looking at you. You moved with an elegance and grace most of the time. Then you would occasionally trip over nothing, recovering beautiful with a slight giggle. Tamaki met Kyoya's gaze and gave him a sly smile. "Miss Suoh, could you join me for a moment?" Kyoya called to you, ignoring his friend. You slowly made your way to Kyoya. You didn't want to be too close.

                You'd done a good job hiding your crush from him, but having to see him every day was going to make it far more difficult. "Yes, Kyoya-Senpai?" You did your best to smile at him, praying he couldn't see how nervous you were. "I need to go over a few things about how the Host Club works since I am certain your brother has forgotten to do so." You chuckled softly. Of course he had.

                You listened intently to Kyoya as you tried to ignore the rapid beating of your heart. Kyoya was the same as he spoke to you. It honestly confused him. It wasn't like him to be so nervous around anyone, no matter how lovely. He was the cool type after all, the Shadow King. When you Kyoya finished, you smiled at him before turning to walk away. "Y/N? I want to see you in action today. Perhaps then, I will be able to determine what type you are." Your brows furrowed. You weren't expecting to have to host that day, but you nodded anyway.

                "Welcome, ladies!" you heard Tamaki beginning to greet clients. Kyoya lead you over to one of the couches, where girls gave you looks of confusion. "We have decided to add a hostess to our club! Y/N can be requested by you ladies or by any young men who wish to. Why don't you princesses sit and chat with her for a bit?" Tamaki was oozing charm as he spoke. In an instant, you were surrounded by young ladies, most of them asking questions about what it was like living with Tamaki.

                You took a deep breath and began answering their question with ease. Kyoya noted that charm seemed to run in your family, although you were a bit more subtle that Tamaki. He decided not to take any customers that day, just so he could observe you. He thought you were doing well. The ladies seemed to like you.

                Then, your first male customer of the day came in and Kyoya could feel a foreign emotion. Worry or jealousy?  Maybe both. What if one of your customers ended up falling for you and you for them? His fear was put to rest when he looked up again to find your eyes on him. You winked before turning back to the young man beside you. Kyoya smiled to himself as he heard Tamaki say, "I told you it would work. She likes you. The two of you are perfect for each other. " Tamaki walked away, leaving Kyoya staring at you again.

                When the Host Club closed for the day, you were exhausted. You hadn't realized just how draining it could be talking to all those young men and women. "You did wonderfully, Y/N. Just as we thought you would." You quirked a brow at him. "We? I thought you said this was all my brother's idea?" You smirked when Kyoya flinched slightly. He wasn't used to being caught in a lie. "It was his idea. I simply went along with it." You flashed him a smile and leaned up to kiss his cheek. You were blushing when you pulled back and so was he. "Thank you, Kyoya." He smiled a genuine smile. "No. Thank you, Y/N." He began to walk away. Then, he stopped and turned back to you, saying, "Oh and, by the way, you are the Elegant Type." You pondered for a moment. The Elegant Type?


	8. Nothing is as it Seems (Surprise Pairing)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tamaki comes up the idea to hire a hostess in order to bring more money into the Host Club. Enter the reader, AKA, the Coy Type.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> None really.

_"Your impulsiveness overwhelms my accounting skills."_

The words bounced around in Tamaki's head for weeks after Kyoya said it. Tamaki was beginning to realize that maybe the Host Club was going to need more money if it was going to continue.  The question was how could the Host Club make more money? Tamaki sought an answer for days before he finally came up with one.

***After the Host Club the next day***

                "Gather 'round, men! I have come up with a brilliant idea to make more money for our club!" The other hosts looked at their president. "What is it, Boss?" the Hitachiin twins asked in unison. Tamaki gave a little chuckle and, with an elaborate gesture, cried, "We shall recruit hostesses!" Silence. "No offense Senpai, but I don't know if I'd call that brilliant," Haruhi said. Tamaki immediately retreated to his corner. Kyoya thought for a moment then began typing on his computer again while everyone else went back to what they were doing.

                A few minutes later, Kyoya spoke up. "Actually, considering the male population at this school, recruiting hostesses would bring in a substantial amount of funds for the club. However, I do believe we should begin with one hostess, to test the theory of course." With Kyoya's blessing, the rest of the hosts jumped on board. "We know the perfect recruit," Hikaru said, sharing a glance with his twin. They quickly skipped out of the room in search of their prey.

                The twins returned soon after, dragging a young woman behind them. The other hosts took in her (h/l)(h/c) hair and (e/c) orbs. She was undeniably beautiful. "Why am I here again?" Tamaki quickly got up and made his way over to the girl. "Welcome, Princess. I'm Tamaki Suoh." She quirked an eyebrow. "The chairman's capricious son," she stated matter-of-factly causing Tamaki to once again crawl to his little corner.

                Hikaru elbowed the girl who immediately walked over to the distraught blonde. "I'm sorry, Tamaki-Senpai. I'm just not used to boys fawning over me and calling me 'princess.' Please forgive me?" she asked, batting her eyelashes. Kaoru smirked at his brother as they watched the scene unfold. Tamaki looked up at the (h/c) female and flashed a bright smile. "But of course, Princess." She returned the smile and twirled her hair around her fingers. "I'm Y/N."

                "Who is she, Kyo-chan?" Honey asked, knowing that Kyoya had information on everyone attending Ouran. " That is (Y/F/N) (Y/L/N), daughter of the president of a major electronics company. She's a first year in the same class as Haruhi and the twins. She makes very good grades and is active in the drama department."  By this time, the other hosts had gathered around him and were watching as Y/N and Tamaki were flirting back and forth. "What type do you think she is, Kyo-chan?" Kyoya laughed like he knew something they didn't and said, "The Coy Type."

***time skip because Usa-chan needed a nap***

                Y/N definitely fit "The Coy Type." She was a natural flirt, but it wasn't obvious to the boys. It was almost a game to her sometimes, at least that's how she acted. It made the boys crazy because they were all competing for her attention. Outside of the Host Club, Y/N was completely different. She would only flirt with one person. Tamaki. He seemed to be the only one who didn't appreciate her advances. She was determined to get him. Or at least that's how it seemed.

                One afternoon, once the Host Club had closed for business, Y/N tried again with Tamaki. She sat close to him on the sofa, practically in his lap and whispered something in his ear. Tamaki instantly stopped smiling and stood. "Y/N! I'm sorry, but I simply don't feel that way about you." Y/N's lip started to quiver and she squeaked out, "But, why?" The other hosts were on the edge of their seats when Tamaki said the words everyone had been waiting for. "Because...I feel that way for someone else." Y/N's lips upturned into a smile. "Then go tell them," she whispered, standing.

                Tamaki's purple eyes went wide as he stared at her. "But...she's my precious daughter," he whispered so no one except Y/N could hear. "She's isn't, Tamaki-Senpai and that's okay. You need to tell her." Tamaki pulled her into a hug and then left her standing there. The twins approached her and she high-fived them both. "Told you it would work, boys," Y/N commented with a smug smile. Honey and Mori stared at her wide-eyed. "Wait, you were just pretending Y/N/N-chan?" She nodded. "Of course," the twins answered.

                "We were tired of the boss not admitting his feelings for Haruhi," Kaoru began. "So we cooked up this little act with Y/N," Hikaru finished. "I was to flirt with him so much that he'd have to realize that how he really feels about her and make a move," Y/N declared. The twins, Honey and Mori all began clapping as Y/N took a dramatic bow. "I told you two I was that good of an actor," she said with a laugh.

                The twins slid closer to her. "Yes, you sure told us," Hikaru said. "So why don't you let us take you on a date?" Kaoru asked. Y/N backed away and said. "Sorry, boys. I'm taken." The twins exchanged a look and then began to pout. "You are? By who?" She smiled as she felt an arm snake around her waist. "Why, by me of course," came the smooth, calm voice of Kyoya Ootori. Y/N kissed his cheek and the two left the room. "I can't believe it. She played us," Kaoru remarked, his jaw dropping. "Looks like the Shadow King has found his Queen."


	9. The Power of Suggestion (Kyoya Ootori)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The twins use the power of suggestion on Kyoya.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> None really.

Kyoya bit back a groan as Haruhi left the club room, exasperated with the twins yet again. "What are you doing?" he asked, not really caring but also not wanting another mess to clean before club activities started. "We were just trying to get Haruhi to play with us," one of the twins said while the other held up a tube of sparkling dust. The two began fighting over it, instantly catching Kyoya's attention. He closed his computer and sighed. He unfolded his long legs and stood up.

                In two strides, Kyoya was between the two brothers. The cap on the tube popped open, spraying the dust all over the Shadow King. For a moment, Kyoya merely stood there silently. His dark purple aura grew darker by the second. "What is that?" he asked menacingly, glaring at the twins. "Just a little something we got..."one twin began, shrinking back behind Tamaki. "From Nekozawa-Senpai," the other finished, hiding behind Mori. Kyoya's aura lessened at the fact. He didn't believe in any of Nekozawa's mumbo-jumbo.

                "I see. And what does this sparkling dust supposedly do?" He asked. The twins came out from behind their hiding places sporting identical smirks. "It's supposed to..." one said, crossing his legs and leaning on his brother. "Make you fall in love with the next woman you see," the second twin completed the sentence. Kyoya chuckled darkly and pushed his glasses up with his forefinger. "That is utterly ridiculous," he remarked, turning back toward his chair. "But it works! We saw it." Kyoya sighed, but didn't comment.

                Suddenly, there was a loud crash outside the club room doors. Kyoya quirked a brow and moved to open the door since he was closest. When he got the door open a crack, Kyoya saw you. You were on your hands and knees, scurrying to pick up your books and papers. From the looks of it, the clasp on your bag had broken and all your books had tumbled out. Being the gentleman that he was, Kyoya stepped out of the room and stooped to help you pick your books.

                You looked up, a look of surprise painting your features. Kyoya knew who you where of course, but he'd never met you in person. He glanced at you and when his onyx eyes met yours, the world seemed to stop for Kyoya Ootori in a way it never had before. For a brief moment, all Kyoya could do was stare until he realized your lips were moving. He clicked back into reality. "Thank you, Ootori," you said softly, standing after he handed you your last book. He gave a nod and watched as you walked away, your (h/c) hair swaying with every step.

                "We told you it worked," sing-song voices said from the doorway. Kyoya glared at them and returned to the room just before the start of club activities. Kyoya was lucky he wasn't actually hosting that day. For some reason, his mind kept wandering back to you. He didn't know if it was you he was attracted to or if the twins really had gotten to him with their powers of suggestion. Whatever it was, it got the better of him.

                For weeks after your first encounter, you would come in everyday to find a purple rose waiting for you on your desk. Kyoya was always around after class. Sometimes he spoke to you, sometimes he didn't but it was clear that he was smitten. One day, you decided to ask him about it. "Ootori, why are you being so nice to me? You leave me roses and walk me to class. You glare at any boy that tries to talk to me. Why?" For once, Kyoya wasn't sure what to say. You shook your head slightly and turned to leave.

                Kyoya placed his fingers to his chin and thought for a moment. He distractedly walked to Music Room #3, not even noticing the twins spying on him and laughing. The twins entered the club room right after Kyoya and realized that he was just not himself. "Kyoya-Senpai? Are you alright?" Haruhi was asking the moment Kyoya sat down. "Of course, Haruhi," he replied unconvincingly. The twins exchanged a sheepish look. "Kyoya-Senpai? You do realize that we were just playing about the dust right? It was just glitter," they told him, risking Kyoya's wrath.

                His onyx eyes turned on them and they shrank back. "We were studying the power of suggestion. Seems it works," the twins said before bolting from the room. Realization slowly sank in for Kyoya. It hadn't been real, but that meant he might not really be infatuated with you. He quickly got up and left the room, praying he could catch you before you left the school. He saw your (h/c) hair first and he called out to you, not caring how it looked. "Y/N!" you turned and saw him. Your smile automatically turned into a frown.

                Kyoya stopped just in front of you and breathlessly explained why he had been acting the way he had. You burst out laughing hysterically for a few moments before composing yourself. "I'm sorry, Ootori. I cannot believe someone as intelligent as you fell for that. I must say, the twins deserve some credit for it." Kyoya scowled, causing you to giggle again. "Look, why don't we put this aside? I would really like to be friends." Kyoya  gave you a smirk and nodded. "I would like that very much, Y/N."


	10. The New Student (Mitskuni "Honey" Haninozuka)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new student catches Honey's eye.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fluff

Everything around you was still and silent as you took it all in. You had just transferred to Ouran Academy and were eager to start. You had already decided to join the Kendo Club. You'd always loved it and definitely wanted to keep up the practice if you could. Now, you were standing in the room, shoes off and taking in the sight of it.

                "Come on, Takashi. I need to grab my bag!" a small voice cried out, pulling you from your reverie. "Oh, hello! Are you new? Cause I've never seen you before!" You turned and saw a very tall, dark haired boy with a smaller blond perched on his back. You were fairly certain the tall one didn't have such a high pitched voice. You laughed.

                "Yeah, I am. Y/F/N. It's nice to meet you," you greeted. The blond smiled and climbed down. You stifled the coo threatening to escape you. He was adorable. "My name is Mitskuni Haninozuka! Everyone calls me Honey. And this is Takashi Morinozuka. Are you here for Kendo?" You grinned and nodded. "Yes. I was in Kendo Club in my last school and I really hoped to continue now that I've transferred here." 

                "That's so cool! Takashi is in Kendo! You should spar with him!" Your eyes widened a little. "What...now?" Honey grinned and nodded, but thankfully the taller boy cut him off. "Not today, Mitskuni. We'll be late." You breathed a sigh of relief. It wasn't that you didn't have faith in your abilities, but sparring against someone as big as Takashi was a little daunting. "Oh yeah. You should come with us to Host Club!" You cocked your head to the side. "Host Club?"

                That was the beginning of your friendship with the two boys. Although, you grew closer to Honey than you did Mori, as you learned he was called. Honey was so sweet and adorable, you often had to remind yourself that he was the older of the two cousins. It always made you laugh. However, Honey was at every single Kendo match, cheering both you and Mori on.

                "Yeah! Y/N/N-chan!" you heard his cheers and you almost let them distract you. Almost. Still, you managed to get the better of your opponent and won the match. As soon as you were able, you made your way over to Honey so you could watch Mori's match together. It was really intense. So intense that, at one point without even realizing it, you grabbed onto Honey's hand and wouldn't let go.

                "Ouch, Y/N/N-chan." You winced and let go. "Sorry, Honey." He beamed at you. "That's alright. I like it when you hold my hand," he chirped and grabbed your hand again. He was blushing slightly and you laughed a little. It wasn't like him. He was used to a lot of attention from the Host Club, but apparently this was different.

                You cheered on Mori and Honey never let go of your hand. Even when it was time to go, Honey held onto your hand instead of climbing up on Mori's shoulders. You glanced up at Mori and he wore a knowing smile. He ruffled both your and Honey's hair and moved to walk behind you. Honey was swinging your hands between you and you laughed. It was something you could get used to.

                When you got to the car, Honey insisted you climb in the back yard with him while Mori drove. He had decided against the limo for the match. Once inside, Honey got uncharacteristically quiet. "Honey? You okay? I've never seen you so quiet, especially since we won." Honey looked up at you with his wide eyes and nodded. He was so serious, you wondered where your friend had gone.

                "D-Do you like me, Y/N/N-chan?" he asked suddenly. You looked at him confused. "Of course I like you, Honey. I'd have to be crazy not to. You're one of my best friends." Honey cringed. "That's not what I meant. I meant...do you like me like Tama-chan likes Haru-chan?" You felt your face heat up. Now you knew exactly what he meant. You fought back a groan. The little punk was more observant than he let on.

                "Yes," you finally said, your voice barely above a whisper. "You do?" You nodded, your eyes not leaving the floor of the car. Suddenly, you felt movement. Honey finally let go of your hand and you felt a weight on your lap. You looked and saw Honey's head in your lap. "Good. Cause I like you too!" he said before closing his eyes, snuggling into your stomach, and falling asleep. You laughed softly and began running your fingers through his hair.


	11. Big Brother Honey (Ritsu Kasanoda)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ritsu likes the reader but is terrified to ask her out because of who her big brother is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mostly fluff.

"Y/N/N-chan!" you heard your older brother call. You turned around and saw him running up to you, your cousin Mori at his heels. "Mitskuni!" You felt him barrel into your stomach. Despite the fact that Honey was two years older than you, he was much shorter. "Are you coming to the Host Club today, Y/N/N-chan?" You gave him a small nod. Your brother and cousin were both part of the Host Club at Ouran Academy and Honey loved it when you came to visit him there after school. What he really loved was being able to keep an eye on you.

                "Okay, Y/N/N-chan! See you later!" he yelled before running off, leaving you surrounded by his fangirls. They began bombarding you with questions about Honey and Mori. What it was like to be related to them, what they were like outside of school and the Host Club. Those kinds of questions. You hated answering them since it wasn't up to you to tell your brother's business. You politely pushed passed them all and ran into your classroom. "Hello, Y/N!" Haruhi greeted you with a smile. You returned the greeting and took your seat.

***after school***

                You opened the door to the Host Club and were showered with rose petals. You scanned the room for you brother, but found Kyoya instead. "Welcome, Y/N. I suppose you are here for Honey-Senpai?" You nodded and gave the young man a smile. "Honey-Senpai and Mori-Senpai should be returning any moment," Kyoya answered as the door opened again. You felt a sudden weight on your back. "Y/N/N-chan! You did come!" You giggled as your brother slid off your back so you could turn around. Your eyes met the brown ones of a strange young man and you suddenly couldn't remember your own name.

                For a moment, nothing else existed in the room as you stared at the seemingly scary face looking back at you. It wasn't until Honey elbowed you in the hip that you remembered where you were. Mori was watching you with a small smile on his face. You quickly apologized. "This is Casanova," Honey introduced. You quirked an eyebrow at the intimidating boy. "That's, uh, Kasanoda. Ritsu Kasanoda," he replied, a light pink dusting his cheeks and you were certain that yours matched. "I'm Y/N Haninozuka." Ritsu's eyes widened a bit as he made the connection. "You're Haninozuka-Senpai's sister?"

***time skip(I love these in Host Club fics, sorry.)**

                It had been several months since you met Ritsu and in that time, you'd gotten very close to the heir to the Kasanoda Syndicate. You even joined the Gardening Club to spend more time with him. Ritsu really liked you and wanted to ask you out but there was one problem. Honey. Ritsu wasn't sure how he would react. Honey was your _older_ brother and it was common knowledge that older brothers were fiercely protective of their sisters.  "What are you thinking about, Ritsu?" your voice asked, bringing Ritsu from his thoughts.

                "I, uh, was j-just thinking about y-you," he stuttered out a confession. You stopped what you were doing and reached for his hands, forgetting that yours were covered in dirt. You knew that Ritsu liked you and you certainly liked him back, but you wanted him to make the first move. Ritsu was shy enough and needed the confidence boost of knowing that he admitted his feelings before you did. "Oh?" you prompted. Ritsu scratched the back of his neck. "I like you, okay? I just don't know how Haninozuka-Senpai would take it," he answered.

                You squeezed his hand and told him," Ritsu, my brother loves me and wants me to be happy. I like you too and you make me happy." His face flushed and you giggled. You loved how flustered Ritsu always got in these kind of situations. You let go of his hand and stood brushing yourself off. "I have to go but you know where to find me," you said, patting his shoulder and leaving him alone with the flower pots.

                As you made your way to Music Room #3, you were humming to yourself and praying that Ritsu plucked up the courage to ask you out. No sooner had the thought crossed you mind than you heard footsteps running behind you. You smiled, knowing it was Ritsu. "Y/N, wait!" he called causing you to stop. You turned back and smiled at him. "Willyougooutwithme?" the words tumbled out as Ritsu tried to catch his breath. You giggled and asked, "What was that?" He glared slightly at you but repeated himself, "Will you go out with me?" You were about to answer when another voice spoke up.

                "What did you just say?" the voice sent shivers down your spine. You turned to find Honey standing there with Mori. Mori's usually stoic expression was one of surprise, but Honey's reaction was far more frightening. He had this purple aura of evil surrounding him as he glared at Ritsu. "Haninozuka-Senpai..." Honey took a step near Ritsu. "Mitskuni, please. I really like him," you said softly, but you knew Honey could hear you. He stopped moving and looked at you. The murderous aura faded quickly and was replaced by his usual chipper self.

                "Well then! You should come with us and have some cake! Casanova can come too!" You shook your head, but Ritsu looked far more terrified at the sudden mood change in your brother. You grabbed his hand and gave him a grin. Ritsu looked down and blushed at the sight of your intertwined fingers. "Just so you know, Casanova," Honey called back, the violet aura coming back for a moment, "If you hurt her, you'll have to answer to me." The aura disappeared again. Honey beamed, turned back around and went back into the music room. Ritsu gulped. "Your brother is scary," he muttered. You giggled and kissed his reddening cheek.  


	12. Suddenly Shy (Ritsu Kasanoda)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ritsu gets really shy around the reader so he goes to Tamaki for help, not realizing that he's the reader's brother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Awkwardness, fluff.

Kasanoda walked into the Music Room #3 with his head hung low. "Bossanova!" Tamaki cried when he saw the frightening-looking redhead. Kasanoda looked up at the blond prince of the Host Club. "Hello, Suoh-Senpai." Tamaki instantly took notice of the young man's melancholic demeanor. "What's wrong, Casanova?" Honey asked, making Kasanoda glance down at the small boy.

                "C-Can you guys teach me how to talk to a girl?" he asked quickly. The hosts all blinked rapidly in confusion, but a smile soon crept onto Tamaki's face. "A girl?! Our Bossanova has his eyes on a beautiful princess!" He was so loud, everyone in the room heard him, causing Kasanoda's face to turn a bright red almost matching his hair. Some of the other girls in the room sighed sadly. Since he'd joined the gardening club and showed his softer side, people weren't really afraid of him anymore.

                "Tell me about this girl," Tamaki ordered as he sat down and crossed his legs. Kasanoda glanced up at the ceiling as he thought. "Well, she's pretty, really pretty. She's funny and sweet. She's in the gardening club with me. Other than talking to her about that, I don't know what to say!" The redhead looked back at Tamaki, his eyes pleading with him. "Please, Suoh-Senpai."

                Tamaki placed his fingers at his chin and thought. "Tamaki, isn't your sister in the gardening club?" Kyoya asked nonchalantly. He knew Tamaki would use the idea as his own. Tamaki snapped his fingers. "That's it! Bossanova, my sister is in the gardening club too! She has lots of friends! Maybe she could help you talk to this girl you like." Kasanoda shrugged. Who better to get ideas about a girl than from another girl. "It's settled! Hikaru! Kaoru! Go find my sister and bring her here!"

                The twins left and returned a few minutes later, dragging you behind them. "Let me go!" Kasanoda froze hearing your voice and, when the doors opened, he thought his face was on fire. "That's your sister?" he asked and Tamaki smiled. "Yes. Isn't she lovely?" Kasanoda cleared his throat. "Y-Yeah. Lovely."

                "What is this all about, Tamaki?" you asked before your gaze settled on Kasanoda. "Oh, hello, Ritsu!" you greeted with a smile. "H-Hi, Y/N. I just remembered. I, uh, I have something so do. Gotta go. Thanks for your help!" Kasanoda nearly ran from the room, missing the look of hurt on your face. Of course. Just his luck that he would have a crush on Tamaki's sister! And that you would be the person Tamaki would call to share in Kasanoda's embarrassment. Groaning, Kasanoda leaned against a wall and slid down to the floor.

                Meanwhile, in the Music Room #3, you were sitting there in confusion. "What was that all about?" Tamaki frowned. "I'm not sure. Kasanoda asked for our help in to get to know a girl in the gardening club and we thought, since you probably know this girl, that you could help. It's strange that he ran out like that." You hummed sadly. You hadn't expected Kasanoda to have a crush on another girl. You thought he liked you.

                "Strange indeed. I wonder why he turned shy suddenly and began stuttering the way he did when you came in," Kyoya mused, his lips turned up into a smirk. "Yeah. And why-"Hikaru began, throwing an arm around your shoulders before Kaoru finished, "Was he blushing so hard? It's not like the girl he likes was in this room." Another arm around your shoulders while you just stood there. You knew what they were doing and you were trying to let it sink in.

                Were they saying that Kasanoda liked you? "Maybe she was. You never know. Right, Takashi?" Honey asked innocently, but he was looking at you. "Yeah." You smiled at them all, praying they were right and you were the girl Kasanoda liked. "What are you all talking about?" You broke loose of the twins' hold. Kissing your brother's cheek, you ran from the room. Hopefully, you'd be able to find Kasanoda before he left.

                "Seriously, what are you all talking about?" Tamaki asked again. He brought his hand up to his head as he thought about it. The other hosts could almost see the pieces of the puzzle coming together in his mind. "Three...two...one," Haruhi muttered. "I've got it!" Tamaki cried with a snap, then his expression fell. "Wait...Y/N is the one?" The others nodded and Tamaki sighed. "Oh. Well, I suppose. If she's happy. That's okay," he said softly before retreating to his little corner.

                Outside, you raced as fast as your legs could carry you. You had to find him. Luckily, it didn't take long. You saw his mop of red hair. "Ritsu!" you cried, making him look over from his spot on the ground. "Y-Y/N?" He quickly stood up and put his hands in his pockets. He was trying to appear aloof. "Ritsu! There. You. Are," you panted. Once more, you cursed the tight yellow monstrosity that was the school uniform.

                Kasanoda put his hand on your back, urging you to breathe normally. Once you'd calmed down, you asked, "Why did you run off? Do you really need to get away from me that badly?" He stopped his movement and backed away. "What? No, that's not it at all?!" You almost flinched from the volume of his voice. "Then what was it? I thought you wanted my help."

                "I thought I did. 'Til I learned that you were Suoh's sister. Then I didn't. How could my crush help me talk to my crush?!" It only took him a second to realize what he said. His eyes widened and he stared at you. To his surprise, you were smiling. "Ritsu, why didn't you tell me?" He shrugged and muttered something. You cocked your head to side and he took a deep breath.

                "Because I didn't think you'd like me back. You're so pretty and I'm so...scary looking." You took his hand in yours. "Ritsu, I do like you. I have for a long time. You may look scary, but you aren't. You are kind and caring, gentle even sometimes." Kasanoda blushed and gave you a soft smile.

                "Now, what do you say we go grab something to eat? Maybe get to know one another?" you offered, knowing he'd be too shy to ask for the first date. He looked in your eyes, searching for some tell that this was a joke. He found nothing except sincerity. "Y-Yeah. I'd like that." You leaned in and kissed his cheek. "Great. Let me grab my bag. I'll meet you in the parking garage." You turned and walked back inside, leaving Kasanoda there with his fingers pressed to his cheek.


	13. The Prince's Sister (Takashi "Mori" Morinozuka)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tamaki's sister transfers to Ouran Academy and instantly catches Mori's attention.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just fluff

You opened the door to Music Room #3, the butterflies in your stomach fluttering nonstop. You had recently transferred to Ouran Academy from a boarding school in France at your father's insistence. "I'm sorry, but the Host Club is not yet open for business," a boy with raven hair and glasses told you. "Actually, I'm looking for my brother," you replied. "Who's your brother?" a small blonde boy asked.

                Out of nowhere, a high pitched cackle reverberated throughout the room. "I swear you boys are so stupid sometimes. Can't you tell?" A platform rose up from the floor. "3rd -year student, Y/N Suoh. She has (h/c) and violet eyes. Recently transferred from a boarding school in France. She has a passion for the arts and was the top of her class in France." You gave the brunette girl a small smile. "Hello, Renge." The girl jumped down from her platform and gave you a hug.

                The twins looked you over. "So this girl," one began. "Is the boss' sister?" the other finished. You turned to face them. "I am. I start classes here on Monday. Tamaki doesn't know yet. Where is he?" you asked. "Tama-chan and Takashi had to go get Haru-chan. They should be back soon. How do you know Renge-chan?" You looked down at the small boy holding a pink bunny. "Renge and I attended the same school in France. You must be Honey. Kyoya told me about all of you." The twins looked at the Shadow King. "You know her?"

                "We have been in contact, but I admit I've never met the woman before today," Kyoya said without looking up from his computer. The twins exchanged a look before shrugging. Before another word was said, the door to the Host Club opened again. Tamaki stopped walking at stared at you for a moment. Suddenly, he had you in his arms spinning you around in circles. "Y/N!  Ma soeur!" You were beginning to feel sick. "Tamaki! Put me down!" He stopped spinning and did as you asked. "Must you always be so dramatic?"

                Tamaki's face fell and retreated to a corner of the room while you turned your attention to the two people that had entered the room with him. The smaller one gave you a little smile. "I don't think I've heard anyone besides Kyoya-senpai talk to Tamaki-senpai like that." The taller male simply stared at you. Kyoya told you that Mori was quiet but what you didn't know was that Mori simply couldn't find the words to even say hello.

                All he could do was stare at your face. While Ouran had more than its fair share of beautiful young women, they had nothing on you. "Hello. It's nice to meet you both. I'm Y/N." Haruhi greeted you, but Mori still said nothing. Honey looked up at his cousin, confused. While it was true that Mori was the strong, silent type, he wasn't usually rude. Honey elbowed Mori. The taller boy finally managed to grunt out, "Hello." You smiled up at him.

***timeskip***

                You had been at Ouran for several months now. You visited the Host Club every afternoon to wait for your brother to finish his princely act. You usually sat with Kyoya talking about the club's finances. That day, however Honey insisted that you sit with him and Mori to eat cake. "We have strawberry, Y/N/N-chan!" You cursed to yourself. You loved strawberry cake. "Fine. Thank you, Honey." You missed the light pink staining Mori's cheeks, but you didn't miss the fangirls glaring at you. 

                You leaned over and whispered to Honey, "Why are they glaring at me? Did I do something wrong?" Honey swallowed the bite of cake and whispered back, "No. It's just...Takashi really likes you. I've never seen him like this before." You looked at him surprised before turning your attention to Mori. Your violet eyes met his onyx ones. After a moment, Mori excused himself and left the room.

                Over the past few months, Mori had gotten to know you. Not only were you physically attractive, but you had a personality to match. You could be as adorable as Honey or as serious as Mori himself. You could cheer Tamaki up or bring him down from the clouds. You were as mischievous as the twins and had become good friends with Haruhi. You could even sass Kyoya without any fear.  When it was just the two of you and Honey, Mori could easily talk to you but when everyone else was around, he got tongue-tied. He really liked you and he didn't want to embarrass himself or you.

                "Mori!" he heard someone call, but he didn't stop walking. "Takashi! Wait!" This time he stopped, almost causing you to run into him. "Why did you leave? You upset your guests and Kyoya," you chided him gently. He simply looked down at you. "Mori, are you alright?" Instead of answering, he leaned down and pressed a chaste kiss to your lips. He ended the kiss before you could respond. "So, Honey was telling the truth. You like me?" He nodded, but before he could say anything, you pulled him down to meet your lips again. "I like you too."

 

                The two of you sat together for a few minutes, just talking and then you walked back to the Music Room #3 hand-in-hand. Club activities were already over, but the Host Club was still there. Honey gave the two of you the biggest smile you'd ever seen and the rest of the club gave you both grins of happiness except your brother. For a moment, Tamaki just stood there staring, his violet eyes wide with confusion and maybe a hint of betrayal.

                "Y/N, may I talk to you for a minute?" Tamaki asked through clenched teeth. You'd never seen him like that before. You looked up at Mori for a moment before squeezing his hand lightly. You let go and followed Tamaki into the adjacent room. When you were alone, Tamaki turned back to you. At first, you thought he was going to yell at you, but the next moment, he had you in his arms spinning you in circles like a merry go round.

                "Ma soeur, I can't believe it! You two are so adorable together!" Tamaki went on and on and on, spinning you around until you felt like you were going to be sick. "Tamaki! Stop!" you cried with a giggle. The door suddenly burst open and Mori was at your side in an instant, carefully separating you from your brother.  "That wasn't necessary, Mori," you whispered but smiled up at him all the same. He returned the smile before leaning down to kiss your cheek.

                "That's so adorable," the entire club except Kyoya gushed. You rolled your eyes before turning back to Mori. For that brief moment, it was just the two of you. That is until Tamaki once again had you in a death grip of a hug. "Tamaki!" you cried, but he held on. He kept going on and on about how cute you were and how sweet it was. "Mori," was all you had to say before Mori had you in his arms once again, this time bridal style. You kissed his cheek, this time causing him to blush.


	14. Syndicates and Secrets (Takashi "Mori" Morinozuka)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ritsu can't find his sister, but when he does, he's in for a big surprise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maybe a little angst and some fluff.

Ritsu Kasanoda was looking everywhere for you. You'd promised to meet him after school again that day, but he had yet to see you. "Come on, Y/N. Where are you?" he mumbled to himself. He tried not to panic but after several more minutes of looking out for your Lobelia uniform, Ritsu began to worry. When he got stressed or worried, Ritsu had a tendency to come across as angry and frightening. You did that to him. You were his sister and the only person that Ritsu worried about almost constantly.

                To say Ritsu was protective was putting it mildly. Whenever you weren't at school, Ritsu insisted that you shouldn't be alone. It wasn't that you couldn't take care of yourself because you absolutely could. Not only were you proficient in martial arts, but you had a wit that was unmatched by most. Normally, you wouldn't even have to use your martial arts training. You were more likely to incapacitate your foes with words. It was more the fact that Ritsu didn't really trust anyone outside of your syndicate or the Host Club.

                This was the reason Ritsu insisted that you transfer from Lobelia to Ouran. That way, he could keep an eye on you. He had spent every afternoon in recent weeks taking you on a tour of school so when the transfer paperwork was complete, you wouldn't get lost. He even introduced you to the Host Club. All the boys were quite taken with you because you were more outgoing than your brother and just as kind. You also had the Kasanoda temper with a glare that was even more chilling than Ritsu's although you hardly ever needed to use it. Although Ritsu was sometimes overly protective, he was still very proud of you.

                Ritsu was deep in thought and didn't notice Tamaki Suoh approach him. "Oh, hello Bossanova," Tamaki greeted. "HELLO SUOH-SENPAI!" Ritsu had a habit of shouting when he was nervous. Tamaki raised his hands and, in what he hoped was a soothing voice, said, "Calm down, Bossanova. Are you looking for someone?" Ritsu nodded and replied, "Y/N. She was supposed to meet me after school, but I haven't seen her yet." Tamaki offered a gentle smile and pointed over his shoulder.

                "I saw Y/N heading toward the Club room just a few minutes ago." Ritsu gave a quick bow, told him thank you and scurried off to find you. He was out of breath when he finally reached the "abandoned" Music Room #3. He opened the door slowly. "Hey, Y/N? Suoh said you-" Ritsu's words completely left him when his eyes fell on you. You were wrapped up in what you were doing and didn't notice your brother standing in the doorway.  Ritsu couldn't say anything as he saw you kissing someone who's face he couldn't see. All he saw was someone taller than you and raven hair.

                After a moment, you pulled out of the kiss and looked toward the door. You saw your brother there, his face as red as his hair. "Ritsu!" you cried and the boy you had been kissing turned around. Ritsu's eyes went wide and his jaw nearly hit the floor. He couldn't believe it. Of all the young men at Ouran, you had to pick him...

 

                It was deadly quiet in Music Room #3 for several moments as Ritsu tried to comprehend what he had just witnessed. Of all the scenarios that went through his mind when he was looking for you, this was never one of them. "Y-Y/N? Morinozuka-Senpai?" You untangled yourself from Mori's strong arms and cautiously made your way over to your brother. "Ritsu?" Ritsu's eyes shifted between you and Mori several times before he was able to speak again.

                "You were kissing my sister..."he began quietly and then louder, " You. Were. Kissing. My. Sister!" Had the young man been anyone else, they would have been frozen on the spot. Mori merely looked to you as if to say, "You talk to him." You took a deep breath, but before you could speak, Ritsu asked, "How long?" His voice was still laced with anger. "About a month." Ritsu's face turned red again, this time with fury. "A MONTH?!" Putting as much authority in your tone as possible, you stated, "You need to chill out." To accent your point, you flashed a glare in your brother's direction. It not only made Ritsu freeze, but Mori as well.

                Ritsu sighed deeply and looked between you and Mori once again. "Why didn't you tell me?" he asked. There was no trace of anger left in his voice. Only disappointment. "Because I knew this would be your reaction," was your reply, but you looked guiltily down at your feet. From the corner of your eye, you saw Mori was doing the same. He was silent as usual, but you knew he would come to your defense if need be. He gave your hand a reassuring squeeze, something that Ritsu did not miss.

                "Ritsu, I'm sorry we kept this from you. I want this, but I would very much like to have your blessing." Ritsu looked in your eyes. He couldn't believe that he hadn't seen the light in them before. A light that could only have been caused by Mori. He gazed at your hand intertwined with Mori's and sighed again. "I just want you to be safe and happy. I guess if anyone could make sure that you are both, it's Morinozuka-Senpai." You let go of Mori's hand and pulled your brother into a hug. When he let go, Ritsu turned to Mori and said, "I'm not going to threaten you because honestly, if you hurt her what she'll do to you is much worse than anything I could do."

                As he turned to leave, you called out his name. "What is it, Y/N?" You exchanged a glance with Mori and said, "By the way, I'm pregnant." Ritsu's face went from shock to rage in a split second. Mori quirked an eyebrow at you and fought a smile. Ritsu took a few steps back into the room. "Please, Y/N...please tell me you're joking." You giggled. "Of course I'm joking!" That was the last thing Ritsu heard before he lost consciousness.


	15. Unexpected (Tamaki Suoh)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tamaki really wants the reader to join the host club and doesn't understand when he refuses.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Male reader, so 3rd person POV. Angst and fluff. Tamaki has a crush.

Y/N huffed as he pulled his hood up. He'd been trying to escape a gaggle of teenage girls all day. He wandered through the halls of Ouran Academy waiting for his ride to come get him. "Oh, Y/N! There you are!" a feminine voice called out to him. He groaned before turning around to greet the girl with a fake smile plastered in his face. "Where have you been?" He sighed. He really hated this. He knew that girls found him attractive. Not that he was arrogant, but girls had always fawned over him.

                (Y/F/N)(Y/L/N) had (h/l) (h/c) hair and (e/c) orbs that you could drown in. He was tall and slender, but not too thin. He turned to the girl and said flatly, "I have to study. I'll see you later." He turned away and walked as quickly as he could without running. He rounded a corner and made his way to the nearest door. "An abandoned music room?" He opened it and was showered with rose petals. "Welcome," a chorus of voices said.

                Y/N gaped openly for a moment before clearing his throat. "Oh, it's a boy," Haruhi said before returning to her duties. Kyoya smirked, "This is (Y/F/N) (Y/L/N). He's a first year student here at Ouran. My studies show that a girl professes her love for Y/N at least once a week." Y/N looked down at his shoes nervously. Tamaki gasped and his purple eyes went wide. "He would make a perfect addition to the Host Club!" he cried causing Y/N to jerk his head up.

                "No!" The hosts all gave him looks of shock. "Sorry, I just...I spend every day avoiding all the fan girls. I don't want anymore." Tamaki scoffed lightly and said, "But why? That's what makes being an attractive male worthwhile. To have beautiful ladies adoring you." Y/N met the blonde's eyes before saying, "Yeah well I don't like all the attention."

                Over the next several weeks, Tamaki did and said everything he could think of to get Y/N to join the host club. "Tamaki-Senpai, I said no!" Y/N finally snapped at the older boy making the other hosts gasp. People very rarely yelled at Tamaki. "Alright. Alright, but could you at least tell me why?" Y/N sighed. He decided that he needed to tell them the secret he hardly told anyone. It wasn't that he was ashamed, far from it. He was just a private person. "Look fellas, I don't like girls. Not that way." His revelation was met with silence. "Just..forget it," Y/N said grabbing his jacket and moving for the exit.

                "No, Y/N wait," Tamaki said. Y/N turned back to the second year. "Why didn't you tell us? I wouldn't have bothered you so much," Tamaki continued with a smile. Honey agreed and said, "Yeah, it's not like we care if you like boys or girls. We just want to get to know you. To be your friend Y/N/N-chan."/N's lips upturned slightly. "It's not like I hide it. No one ever thinks to ask me though," he said with a shrug and left the room. "I find it hard to believe none of you noticed," Kyoya said nonchalantly. "You knew?!" Tamaki exclaimed, "Then why didn't you say anything. Were you trying to make me look stupid?" Kyoya smirked and retorted, "You don't need any help from me."

***time skip because I can***

                Tamaki was beginning to feel a peculiar tug in his chest whenever he was around Y/N. He had become fascinated with the young man. Eventually, even Tamaki had to admit he had a crush on the (h/c) boy. He wanted to get to know him even more, maybe even go on a few dates. Tamaki began to spend every moment that he wasn't in class with Y/N.  That is, he did until Y/N became suspicious and somewhat irritated.

                "Tamaki-Senpai, dude what are you doing?" Tamaki cocked his head to the side like a puppy. "What do you mean?" Y/N rolled his eyes. "You've been following me around. You always seem to be there even when you should be at the Host Club." Tamaki blushed furiously. He hadn't realized that Y/N would be paying that much attention or that it would bother him so. For once, smooth-talking Tamaki couldn't seem to form a complete sentence.

                "Well...you see...I..." Tamaki stuttered out. "For goodness sake, Tamaki-Senpai! Spit it out!" Purple eyes met (e/c) ones and he told Y/N, "I like you. I like you a lot. I've never felt like this about a boy before." Y/N smiled and wrapped his arm around Tamaki's shoulder. "Let's talk about it over coffee, okay?" Tamaki's face turned an even brighter shade of red as he walked out of Ouran Academy with the younger boy.


	16. Break Up (Hikaru Hitachiin)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hikaru and Kaoru get into a fight about Hikaru's girlfriend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Straight angst.

You weren't supposed to hear it. The argument between your boyfriend and his twin. Yet, you did. You had been on your way to meet up with Hikaru after school, but you stopped short when you heard Kaoru's hurt voice.

                "You're never around anymore! You spend all your time with _her_!" The word her was said like it was a dirty word. "Kaoru, of course I spend time with Y/N! She's my girlfriend. Why wouldn't I spend time with her?" You felt your heart clench. Kaoru was mad at you? That hurt. As far as you had known, you and Kaoru had gotten along really well. Apparently, you were wrong. You fought back a sniffle before turning on your heel and running off.

                "You know what, Kaoru, I can't talk to you right now." With that, Hikaru turned and walked away. He was late meeting up with you. His brows furrowed when you weren't at your usual meeting place. He looked all around the school for you. He finally found you in the hedge maze. You were on the ground, your knees pulled up to your chest and you were crying. "Y/N?"

                You looked up. Hikaru looked uncomfortable and you weren't surprised. He wasn't really good at expressing his own emotions so he didn't know how to handle it when others expressed theirs so freely. Not even you. He sat down next to you, not caring that his slacks were getting dirty. Without a word, he wrapped his arm around your shoulders.

                For a moment, you were content, but then you remembered what you'd heard. You pushed away from him and stood. You brushed off the yellow skirt of your school uniform. "Y/N? What's the matter?" You took a deep breath to calm your nerves. You heard Hikaru get up so you turned to him. "I think we should break up," you told him calmly, trying to keep the tears out of your voice.

                Hikaru stood there dumbfounded for a moment. Then, in his typical fashion, he handled his erratic emotions. He started to yell. "What do you mean we should break up?! I thought we were happy! Aren't you happy?!" You held your hands up. "Hikaru, stop shouting. Of course I'm happy. It's just..." you trailed off, not knowing how to put your doubts into words.

                "It's just what, Y/N?!" He was still yelling and you arched a brow at him. "It's just-just that I know I'm taking time away from Kaoru. I know how important your relationship with Kaoru is to you and I don't want to come in between that!" Hikaru's mouth dropped open. "You heard us." It wasn't a question. You nodded and he sighed.

                "You're right. Kaoru is important to me. He's my twin. We've been together forever. But you're important to me too. Very important." You shook your head. "I don't doubt it, Hikaru. But Kaoru has always been there for you and will continue to be there for you for the rest of your lives. I can't guarantee that I will be. So, I think it's best that we break this off now. Maybe, when you and Kaoru don't need each other so much, we can try again."

                You turned to walk away and Hikaru shouted, "If you walk away from me now, you can forget about us ever being together!" You froze for a second, but shook your head sadly before walking off without a word. The tears were rolling down your cheeks as you made your way back toward the front of the school.

                You didn't see Hikaru watching you leave. You didn't see the fact that you had just broken up with him hit him like a freight train. You didn't see his anger start to crumble or his own eyes welling up with tears. You didn't see him sink down to his knees as sobs began to wrack his body. You didn't see the rocks digging into his hands and his began pounding on the ground with his fists, knowing that his first real relationship apart from his brother was over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will eventually be a part 2 to this as soon as I get my act together.


	17. I'm Not That Girl. pt. 1 (Kaoru Hitachiin)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A song fic based on the song "I'm Not That Girl" from "Wicked".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Angst. This is part 1 of 2.

 You met him the first day you picked up your friend Haruhi from her elite private school, Ouran Academy. You had accidently dropped your keys on the ground and when you stooped to pick them up, your hand touched his. You looked into his amber eyes and blushed.

_Hands touch, eyes meet_

_Sudden silence, sudden heat_

_Hearts leap in a giddy whirl_

_He could be that boy_

_But I'm not that girl._

                You began spending more time with Haruhi and therefore, more time with the boy that had quickly worked his way into your heart. He just made the days seem brighter. You knew it was silly to get too close since he was from a wealthy family and you, well you weren't. You were like Haruhi, what the upper class called "commoners." There was no way that Kaoru Hitachiin would ever love you.

_Don't dream too far_

_Don't lose sight of who you are_

_Don't remember that rush of joy_

_He could be that boy_

_But I'm not that girl._

                There were times when you were watching couples on television and you thought that's what a relationship with Kaoru would be like. Then you remembered that there were others more suited for the younger Hitachiin twin.

_Every so often we long to steal_

_To the land of what might have been_

_But that doesn't soften the ache we feel_

_When reality sets back in._

                She was witty, sweet and gorgeous to boot. You'd seen her with him the last time you met Haruhi after school. He had his arm around her waist and you felt your heart break. Deep down, you knew that it was bound to happen and still you held onto hope until that moment.

_Blithe smile, lithe limb_

_She who's winsome, she wins him_

_Gold hair with a gentle curl_

_That's the girl he chose and Heaven knows_

_I'm not that girl._

                "Y/N!" You looked up to see Kaoru running up to you, pulling the blonde beauty by the hand. "Y/N this is Akira, my girlfriend. Akira, this is my friend Y/N." You took the girl's hand and she gave you a bright smile. "It's so wonderful to meet you! Kaoru had told me so much about you!" she exclaimed excitedly. You returned the smile, but inside you felt your heart pounding in your throat. "It's nice to meet you too. I'm happy for the both of you."

_Don't wish, don't start_

_Wishing only wounds the heart_

_I wasn't born for the rose and pearl_

_There's a girl I know_

_He loves her so_

_I'm not that girl._


	18. I'm Not That Girl pt. 2 (Kaoru Hitachiin)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kaoru comes to visit the reader with some bad news.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little angst and a little bit of fluff. Part 2 of 2

You were just putting the kettle on the stove when there was a knock at your door. You were expecting Haruhi. The two of you always had tea on Sundays, especially after she found out about your little crush on Kaoru. She was there when Kaoru introduced you to Akira and saw the anguish written all over your face. Haruhi had become a great comfort to you and helped you try and to get over Kaoru.

                You opened the door only to have your smile fall. Kaoru. "Oh h-hey, Kaoru. What are you doing here?" He blinked at you. You could see that his eyes were rimmed with red. He'd been crying recently. "How do you do that? Tell me and Hikaru apart?" You shrugged and moved to let him in, thinking to yourself, " _Because I don't love your brother._ "

                Kaoru glanced around your small home. "Were you expecting someone?" You nodded and told him about Haruhi. "Oh." You smiled. "But I have a few minutes." Kaoru sat down and didn't say a word. He just sat with his eyes downcast. You sat across from him and twiddled your thumbs, waiting for him to initiate conversation. After a few moments, you heard him sniffle.

                "Kaoru, what's wrong?" you asked. It wasn't like Kaoru to cry. Not for real anyway. "Akira." Your brow furrowed. "She-" he cut off as he started sobbing and gasping. "Hey, hey," you cooed, coming over and wrapping your arms around his shoulders. "It's alright. Deep breaths, Kaoru." You held him until he calmed down.

                "She never really liked me," he finally whispered. You pulled away from him to look into his teary amber eyes. "What?" you asked in disbelief. "She never liked me. The other hosts proved it." You cocked your head to the side and he continued, "Kyoya-Senpai recorded her saying that she was only interested in being with me because of my family name." In that moment, you saw red, but you knew you had to keep your cool.

                "I'm sorry, Kaoru," you said softly. "I don't know why I'm surprised. I can't imagine anyone really liking me for something other than my family's money," he mumbled. This time, you couldn't keep your mouth shut. "Kaoru, anyone would be lucky to have you as a boyfriend, even if you were dirt poor. You're a wonderful person and a lot of people would love you for you. I know I do."

                A thick silence settled over the two of you while Kaoru dried his tears. You were kicking yourself when you realized what you said. Now wasn't the time to tell your friend that you'd been crushing on him for a while. He just got his heartbroken. "Did you mean that, Y/N?" You nodded silently. No sense in taking it back. Kaoru smiled. "Thanks, Y/N. Maybe...after I take some time, we could go on a date?"

                You shrugged. "We'll see. You need time to heal, I mean really heal. Then, if you still feel like it, we can give it a shot." Kaoru agreed and gave you a hug. You hugged back and tried to keep your happiness inside. Your heart was fluttering in your chest at the thought that there was hope for you and Kaoru after all.


End file.
